homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062416 - Back Again
12:42 CURRENT geoselenicAdvent CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 12:42 CGA: ;D 12:43 CGA: A portal shows up, and a Limekid shows up out of it. "hello again ladies!" 12:43 CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 12:43 CAT: Lorrea glances over, raising an eyebrow. "Back so soon?" 12:44 CGA: "yep! hehehe, i uh, hehe, i don't know what treasure to take. hehehe. i was thinking, maybe, hehe, you could help me choose?" Limekid can barely contain their laughter. 12:44 CGA: Someone might think that they're....... up to something. 12:45 CAT: "We're a llittllle busy. Pllanet hasn't stopped being a time bomb." 12:45 CAT: "I mean, not a TIME bomb." 12:45 CAT: "Just a norrmalll bomb, but... with a norrrmalll time llimit." 12:45 CAT: "Obviousllly?" 12:45 CAT: Lorrea shrugs. 12:45 CGA: "psh yeah but you're not doing anything right now this'll only take a couple minutes" 12:46 CGA: "you wouldn't want me taking something you guys would miss, right? hehehe" 12:47 CAT: "... What werrre the terrrms, exactllly? It realllly doesn't seem lllike that woulllld be parrrt of it." 12:48 CGA: "a chalice prop and a dress for a concert and a treasure from the hive!" 12:48 CAT: "But you can't PICK a trrreasurrre on yourrr own, is what you're saying." 12:48 CGA: "well i CAN" 12:48 CGA: "but that would be rude! right? i don't want to pick anything too important. :3" 12:49 CGA: ":3c" 12:50 CGA: "so what say you, aaisha?" A portal stands in front of you both. "you can come too, i suppose, lorrea! you'll be coming right back." 12:50 CAT: Lorrea deadpans at their lime visitor. "Abiding by the intended terrrms of a deallll is harrdllly rude." 12:51 CAT: "And I woullld think that you woullld know that." 12:51 CGA: "the intended terms were that i could take anything, yeah" 12:51 CGA: "but theres so much stuff! i want to know im choosing somethin good." 12:51 CGA: "good + not a detriment to yall." 12:52 CAT: "I think you woulllld prrrobabllly be a betterrr judge of that then us, with the wholllle ellldrrritch diety thing." 12:52 CAT: Lorrea shrugs. 12:52 CGA: "darn it lorrea, you and your competence and rational thinking and lack of patience for ridiculous things" 12:52 CAT: "I'm sorrrrry?" 12:52 CAT: "I mean, I'm not, that's a lllie," 12:53 CAT: "But in theorrry I am?" 12:53 CGA: "naw man you alone give me hope that your group can succeed like damn" 12:53 CGA: "good on you to be wary of my horseshenaniganery and such tho. keep it up!" 12:54 CAT: "That sounds lllike a confession," 12:54 CGA: "im always up to the utmost bullshittery!" 12:55 CGA: "anyway aaisha srsly can we go before your friend or whatever finds a way to like banish me to the underworld" 12:55 CGA: "she can probably do it. id try salt first. then maybe holy water." 12:55 CAT: Lorrea squints at her verdant and memetic pal. 12:55 CAT: "I mean this waterrrr is tearrrs so it's prrrobabllly lllike at llleast a lllittllle bit salllt" 12:56 CAT: "And it's alllso lllike, Fate tearrrs? So prrobabllly alllso hollly" 12:56 CGA: "fate tears?" 12:56 CGA: "are you one of the fates or something" 12:56 CGA: "also arent you... like, unholy?" 12:56 CAT: Lorrea kicks some water towards Limekid, with her boots. "No, that's herrr denizens orrr something." 12:56 CGA: "dude halloween is gonna ROCK in this session honestly" 12:56 CGA: "hey!!" Limekid kicks water back. 12:57 CAT: "So THAT doesn't worrrrk." Lorrea crosses her arms, grinning. 12:57 CGA: "hehe guess not" 12:57 CGA: "have you tried exorcisms? read out some random latin and pretend its from the bible" 12:57 CGA: "ooh, wait: cold iron." 12:58 CAT: "I don't think I have any irrron." 12:58 CAT: "Alllso what's a bibllle" 12:58 CGA: "and... yeah, actually, i think running water. shit, maybe im thinking of fairies." 12:58 CAT: "Arrre you a fairrry?" 12:58 CGA: "you dont know what a bible is!!" 12:58 CGA: "its the best cure for christianity, according to babe ruth." 12:58 CGA: "i mean" 12:58 CGA: "i COULD be a fairy" 12:58 CAT: "Who" 12:58 CAT: "Wait they're a human arren't they" 12:59 CGA: "yeah" 12:59 CAT: "Theirrr name sounds lllike it's fourrr lletterrrs" 12:59 CGA: "i dont... i dont think thats for ALL humans" 12:59 CGA: "theres a human named beyonce" 12:59 CAT: "It has been forrr everrry human that I met." 12:59 CAT: "That sounds fake but okay" 01:00 CGA: "i mean yeah probably fake" 01:00 CAT: "I mean, besides the one that I sorrrt of made" 01:00 CAT: "But that wasn't realllly MAKING one so they don't count I guess." 01:00 CGA: "also you did it wrong" 01:00 CGA: "you did the meme wrong" 01:00 CAT: "What meme" 01:01 CGA: "the 'that sounds fake but okay' one" 01:01 CGA: "it goes, 'okay, i mean…that definitely sounds fake, but….okay.'" 01:01 CAT: "Fuck." 01:01 CAT: Aaisha is indeed sitting in the water back against the cracked quartz and watching the tom foolery in front of her. The chalice is in her hands. 01:01 CAT: "The way Lorrea did it sounds better." 01:01 CGA: "no waaaay" 01:02 CGA: "you guys are a buncha meme posers" 01:02 CAT: "Thank you, Aaisha." 01:02 CGA: "me + my fey ass wont stand for this" 01:02 CAT: "Asses don't usualllly stand anyways," 01:02 CGA: "well yeah they do they have four legs just for standing" 01:02 CAT: "They what" 01:02 CGA: "oh my god and you said *i* was wasting time" 01:02 CAT: Aaisha squints. 01:03 CGA: "th. the portal is open, like. like cmon. the hive. the treasure." 01:03 CGA: "im. im walkin through. here i go." 01:03 CAT: "No, right now I'm busy distrrracting you frrrom urrgentllly needing Aaisha in herrrr hive to point at a bunch of things and forrr you to be allll 'noooo' 'naaaah'." 01:03 CGA: "howd you know my plan" 01:04 CAT: "And, lllike, prrrobabllly drrragging it out forrr lllike AGES," 01:04 CAT: "Because that's what I woullld do!" 01:04 CGA: "well then you're just as guilty as i!" 01:04 CAT: "It woulllld be hillllarrrious and sillly." 01:04 CAT: "That's not how anything worrrks!" 01:04 CGA: "anyway im too excited for the punchline to drag it out THAT much" 01:04 CAT: It takes her a moment, but Aaisha slowly gets to her feet and walks over to the pair, "Well I mean I guess we should get started then if that's gonna happen." 01:04 CAT: "Uh." 01:04 CAT: "I'm not reallllly into horrrrrorrrterrrrorr punchlllines." 01:05 CGA: "yay!! alright lets go." Limekid high fives a couple tentacles on the portal as they walk through. 01:05 CGA: "holy SHIT" 01:05 CGA: "thats a lotta r's dude" 01:05 CAT: "I GET THAT A LLLOT." 01:05 CAT: "I trrry to avoid that worrrrd forrr that reason in parrrticullllarrrr." 01:05 CAT: "I mean besides when avoiding it is stupid." 01:06 CAT: "So many l's and r's. Are you gonna come Lorrea?" 01:06 CGA: "just use various other ways of saying it," Limey yells from the other side of the portal. "like eldritch monstrosity! or weird dog!" 01:06 CAT: Lorrea groans, throwing up her hands. 01:06 CAT: "This is stupid." 01:06 CGA: "hahah right" 01:07 CAT: "Aaisha, this is stupid." 01:07 CAT: "Additionalllly, this is a publllic serrrvice announcement:" 01:07 CAT: "This is stupid." 01:07 CGA: "noted" 01:07 CAT: Aaisha hums. "Yea but like... we gotta." 01:07 CAT: And she heads through the portal. 01:07 CAT: "I mean we don't gottamnit." 01:08 CGA: "woo!" 01:08 CAT: Lorrea applies her hands to her face, before following Aaisha through. 01:08 CGA: Surprisingly, it does actually lead to Aaisha's treasure room. 01:08 CGA: "okay!! aaisha, tell me. what's the best treasure i could choose that you wouldn't miss?" 01:09 CGA: They've got an evil grin on their face. Or at LEAST chaotic neutral. 01:09 CAT: "Yourrr lllove," Lorrea says offhandedly and dryly. 01:09 CGA: "dang,,," 01:09 CGA: "the true treasure was the friends we made along the way,,,,,,," 01:10 CAT: "OKay but if I tell you are you gonna take it or be like nah?" 01:10 CAT: "Don't take them, though." 01:10 CGA: "well it depends!!" 01:10 CGA: "whats your suggestion?" 01:11 CAT: Lorrea narrows her eyes, intently studying the Weird Dog, because that is an Appropriate Title for the guest. 01:12 CGA: "heheheh" 01:15 CAT: Aaisha looks around the room, briefly holding the chalice out to Lorrea silently asking if Lorrea'd hold it for her. 01:16 CAT: Lorrea will do that, because she is infinitely helpful, besides when it would be funny not to be. 01:19 CAT: Flashing Lorrea a small smile, Aaisha walks briskly over to a mannequin hidden by a pile of gold. It has a golden cape draping off it with making jeweled and gold cuffs and collar. There's an accompanying crown and belt as well. "I got this from a violetblood a while ago. I'm not sure I'm ever gonna wear it and I could probably recreate if I want to anyway? So if you want this?" 01:20 CAT: "Is that cape made of actuallll golllld." 01:20 CGA: "lol no can i have your hat" 01:20 CGA: "hehehehehehehehe" 01:20 CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes. Hard. 01:20 CAT: "It's really thin I don't know how they did it," Aaisha looks at Limekid raising a brow. "You mean the crown I'm wearing?" 01:21 CGA: "lol yeah" 01:21 CAT: "It doesn't come off, and I'd rather not give up a cultural heirloom." 01:21 CGA: "aw man" 01:21 CGA: "way to give up my punchline" 01:21 CGA: er* 01:21 CGA: *way to ruin my punchline 01:22 CAT: Both brows are going up. 01:22 CAT: "... Realllly?" 01:22 CAT: "Was that it?" 01:22 CGA: "well," 01:23 CGA: "aw" 01:23 CGA: "that was gonna be hilarious" 01:23 CGA: "i was gonna be like, hahah, i got your cool hat now" 01:24 CAT: "I don't think crrowns count as hats." 01:24 CGA: "wh" 01:24 CGA: "Th" 01:24 CAT: "Pfff, I mean I have other cool hats?" 01:24 CGA: "yes they do" 01:24 CAT: "LLike, you coulllld just.... wearrrr a hat overrr it." 01:24 CGA: "you can wear a hat over any hat >:o" 01:24 CAT: "Plllus hats usualllly lllike, coverrrr the top?" 01:24 CGA: "crowns do that too!!" 01:24 CAT: Lorrea waves a hand over her head. 01:25 CGA: ":( i have been bamboozled," 01:25 CGA: "tricked," 01:25 CGA: "memed on very hard" 01:25 CAT: "By who?" 01:25 CAT: "It seemed lllike the opposite was happening." 01:25 CAT: "Untilll now, I mean.." 01:25 CAT: "Obviousllllly?" 01:26 CGA: "by my own ambition" 01:26 CGA: "like icarus, i flew too close to the sun" 01:26 CAT: "I appolllogize forrr my radiance." 01:26 CAT: "Insincerrrellly, though, of courrrse," 01:26 CGA: "i got too hot and spicy for my overalls" 01:26 CAT: Aaisha laughs. 01:27 CGA: "i suppose ill take the dashing mannequin with its fancy attire" 01:27 CAT: "Aww." 01:27 CAT: "But it's so fancy!" 01:28 CGA: "i know. T_T" 01:28 CAT: "Super fancy... Do you mind if we get it's code quick?" 01:28 CAT: Lorrea purses her lips, crossing her arms. It's not a pout. That would be ridiculous. 01:28 CGA: "go ahead!" 01:29 CAT: "Nice! We could match down the line! Lorrea are you okay doing that?" 01:29 CAT: "Getting the code?" 01:29 CGA: ":D" 01:29 CAT: "Since my sylladex is..." Aaisha waves a hand. 01:29 CGA: "hahah right" 01:30 CAT: "Uuuuuugh." Lorrea steps forwards, captchaloguing the mannequinn for a moment, before a jade green card appears in her hand. She squints at it for a few moments, and her free hand wriggles in a greyish glove. 01:30 CAT: Something certainly happens there probably. 01:30 CAT: Then she uncaptchalogues it. 01:31 CGA: "well, it was either this, or that creepy shrine to serios you have" 01:31 CAT: Aaisha freezes and her eyes narrow. 01:31 CGA: ";)" 01:31 CAT: "I do not." 01:31 CGA: "hehehehe" 01:31 CAT: Lorrea covers her mouth with a hand, resisting the urge to snicker, glancing away. 01:32 CAT: "Thank you Lorrea," Aaisha picks the mannequin up and takes it over to Limekid. 01:32 CAT: "Sorrrry!" 01:32 CAT: "Listen, those were very trying sweeps on Alternia and neither of you can judge me." 01:32 CAT: "I. I have no idea what do with tho- Would Libby want them?" 01:32 CGA: "ah, thank you!" Limekid's waves a wand like a conductor, signalling their tentacles to take the mannequin. 01:32 CGA: "lol im sure libby would want them" 01:33 CAT: "It seems lllike you have morrre in common with the olld emprrresses than you think, Aaisha," 01:33 CAT: "Okay LISTEN," 01:33 CAT: "Don't forrrget to put us back." 01:33 CAT: "I was basically living with my crush for two sweeps you cannot. .. Blame me for this." 01:33 CGA: "hehe, i didnt forget!" 01:33 CGA: "the portals still open. :P" 01:34 CGA: "again, good luck with your land! sorry for wasting your time. i thought this would be funnier. T_T" 01:34 CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes. "I think it was prrretty funny." 01:34 CGA: ":D!!!" 01:35 CGA: "my memes have shone a light on the lives of others,," 01:35 CAT: "It was a fun visit and I needed it after Eriibus." 01:35 CAT: "Do you mean like human memes?" 01:35 CAT: "Yes." Lorrea says, flatly. 01:35 CGA: "aw, was he a doodoohead?" 01:35 CAT: "Yes." 01:35 CGA: "any memes! human, octopus, troll, all memes." 01:35 CGA: "he was mean to me too. he said our chat wasn't a pleasure. T_T" 01:36 CAT: "How horrrendous." 01:36 CAT: ""Horrrribllle and terrrribllle, even." 01:36 CAT: "At the same time!" 01:36 CGA: "horrrrrrrrrible!" 01:36 CGA: "horurhuhrurrurururuble" 01:36 CAT: "Eribus is being suuuper mean right now and here I was with a better opinion of him." 01:36 CAT: She heads over to the still open portal. 01:37 CGA: "oh, and when you're yelling at nyarla later for the consequences of his actions, tell him i said hi!!" 01:37 CAT: Lorrea backpedals through the portal after Aaisha, 2xflippin limekid off, sticking her tongue out. 01:37 CAT: Well, before Aaisha. 01:37 CGA: Limekid sticks out their tongue as well >:O!! 01:38 CAT: "What did he dooo noow." Aaisha follows Lorrea a little grumpily. 01:38 CAT: Time to fuck up more quartz. 01:38 CGA: ";D" AND THE PORTAL,,, CLOESES,,,,, Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Limekid